Menteur Menteur
by Felcie
Summary: Naruto est à la veille de son exécution pour trahison et se perd dans ses souvenirs et les bras de Sasuke  pour faire court . UA mais dans l'univers de Naruto, à quelques différences près. YAOI


_Coucou tout le monde, voici un OS ! Sur Naruto ! Au départ, je voulais faire un truc sur DGM mais comme la prochaine fic que je vais poster sera déjà sur DGM, j'en ai profité pour enfin écrire un truc sur Naruto ! Le style de cet OS est assez particulier__, peut-être un peu complexe,__ mais j'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_Synopsis : Naruto est à la veille de son exécution pour trahison et se perd dans ses souvenirs et les bras de Sasuke (pour faire court). UA mais dans l'univers de Naruto, à quelques différences près._

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiwa**

**Lemon : Un peu partout, oui 8D**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et son manga Naruto, l'histoire m'appartient ;)**

* * *

><p>Menteur Menteur<p>

J'ai entendu une voix hurler. Je ne sais plus quand, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement ce que c'est le temps. Une douleur étreint mon cœur et j'ai comme une envie de vomir. Je pleure très rarement, je cherche toujours une solution. Cette fois, c'est la solution qui me fait pleurer. J'ai entendu une voix hurler et j'aurai aimé me retourner, courir, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout ira bien… Je ne sais pas mentir. Alors j'ai continué à marcher. Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

« 9 ! »

Je soupire et me lève. 9 n'est pas mon nom, mais c'est celui par lequel ils m'appellent ici, désormais. L'homme en face de moi est imposant mais ne m'impressionne pas. Peut-être m'impressionnerait-il si je devais le combattre, si nous étions ennemis et que je tombais soudainement sur lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'est ni mon bourreau ni un ennemi. Pas même un ami. J'avoue que je n'ai pas essayé de devenir son ami. Je le regrette un peu, maintenant. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien qui doit faire une tâche qu'il n'aime pas. On m'amène devant Tsunade, comme toujours. C'est elle qui dirige les opérations, je la connais depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir son regard attristé quand elle a su que je les avais trahi. La porte se ferme derrière moi et je regarde la pièce en attendant. C'est une vaste pièce. De nombreuses étagères remplies de livres de médecine et de stratégies font le tour de son bureau ovale. J'aime venir ici, je peux voir le monde par les fenêtres sans vitres derrière elle. Elle feuillète un dossier, sûrement le mien, qu'elle essaie de comprendre. Mais je sais qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Je serai surpris qu'elle puisse, mais il ne faut pas non plus la sous-estimer.

« Naru… 9. J'aimerai à nouveau revenir sur les événements de ces derniers mois. »

Je hoche la tête et m'assois. Elle fait alors un récapitulatif détaillé, me rappelle que j'ai trahit Konoha en faisant entrer les autres numéros avec moi, que nous avons détruit le village en partie mais pas seulement celui-ci, tuant de nombreuses familles, laissant des enfants orphelins. Elle me demande de confirmer et, comme je ne sais vraiment pas mentir, j'acquiesce en silence. Puis, elle me pose la question que nous entendons tous les jours : pourquoi ? Je reste silencieux, ne cillant pas, attendant qu'elle me laisse partir. Elle soupire et prend un ton plus doux.

« Naruto, ce que je vois là, ce n'est pas toi. Je te connais, je t'ai vu grandir… N'abandonne pas ce que tu es, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. On vous a forcé ? »

Je hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire. Voilà, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Elle est à deux doigts de la vérité. J'espère juste qu'elle la trouvera à temps. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas s'énerver. C'est rare ça. Je m'attends au pire.

« Quelqu'un veut te voir… Tu le trouveras dans ta cellule. »

Je la salue d'un signe de tête et sort, escorté par mon garde. Je crois que je sais qui veut me voir. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne serai pas capable de rester calme avec lui. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui dans ma cellule… La porte s'ouvre sur Sasuke, adossé au mur, me transperçant de son regard nuit. Je tiens son regard et le garde, visiblement mal à l'aise, sort précipitamment de la pièce. Il me tend la main. J'hésite quelques secondes puis la prend. Son toucher est électrique, j'arrive à peine à respirer. Il me rapproche de lui sans lâcher ma main, me caresse le visage, les lèvres puis m'embrasse. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux en gémissant doucement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait manqué à ce point. Dire que, quand on avait 12 ans, on passait notre temps à se disputer pour un rien. Les choses ont bien changé. Je ne sais plus pourquoi… Ah, si, j'avais bu trop de saké et il m'avait ramené. On avait 15 ans. Il m'avait engueulé sur toute la route mais ses bras me tenait fermement contre lui. Chez moi, j'étais tombé en riant sur lui, dans l'entrée. Il ne s'était pas énervé comme d'habitude. Il m'avait regardé d'une telle manière que j'avais senti quelque chose papillonner dans mon estomac. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ? Puis il avait glissé une main dans mes cheveux et s'était presque collé à moi. J'avais murmuré son nom, troublé, quand ses lèvres étaient descendues dans mon cou. Il avait aimé entendre ma voix et mon ton gêné parce qu'il m'avait serré davantage contre lui.

« _Tu sais, j'ai remarqué qu'on passait notre temps à se dire l'inverse de ce qu'on voulait vraiment… »_

J'avais rougit. Il était vrai que j'avais vu Sasuke différemment quand il était rentré de son entraînement avec Orochimaru. Il était plus fort, plus confiant, si c'était possible et plus beau. Mais j'avais toujours admiré Sasuke alors je ne m'étais pas dit qu'il y avait plus.

« _Je n'ai pas du tout envie de toi, Naruto. Je détesterai te faire l'amour tout la nuit, la seule pensée d'être en toi et d'y éjaculer me fait vomir. »_

Je n'ai même pas essayer de protester, de dire quoique ce soit. Je l'ai juste embrassé passionnément. Il avait déchiré mon t-shirt pour pouvoir lécher mon corps. Sur le moment, j'avais oublié toute gêne, je le voulais juste lui. Nous n'avions même pas bougé de l'entrée et c'est à même le sol qu'il a commencé à me sucer. Je m'étais demandé s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait auparavant, parce qu'il était incroyablement doué. Il s'était relevé, laissant le sperme, mon sperme, dégouliner le long de son torse. Je fis glisser sa chemise sur le côté, caressant son corps parfaitement musclé. Et il m'a pénétré, comme il l'avait prédit. Et il a aimé ça. Il a murmuré mon nom, m'a murmuré des insanités qui m'ont fait rougir. J'ai aimé le sentir en moi, sentir son sexe bouger en moi, serré par les contractions de mon propre anus. Le bruit de ses cuisses claquant contre la peau de mes fesses me retournait la tête. Je ne savais plus si je devais avoir honte ou trouver ça excitant. J'étais dans un état second… Comme maintenant. Quand il est là, je ne pense jamais correctement. Il m'allonge sur le lit, sans rien dire. Il me regarde juste et son regard vaut tous les mots. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous communiquons vraiment, nos mots sont toujours l'inverse de ce qu'on pense, comme si la vérité était trop précieuse pour être exprimée à voix haute. J'avais crié son nom, crié mon plaisir, les rares fois où j'étais absolument honnête, c'était quand on ne faisait qu'un. Parfois, gêné, il me bâillonnait ou scellait mes lèvres d'un baiser interminable. Notre première nuit, je crois qu'il avait envie de m'entendre, d'être rassuré. Il n'était pas en train de me baiser mais nous faisions bien l'amour. Avec nous deux, la frontière était mince, surtout quand on couchait ensemble après des énièmes disputes. Quand il a enfin éjaculé, il était à bout de souffle et s'était réfugié dans mes bras. J'étais encore perdu et confus mais je savais une chose : je ne le laisserai jamais quitter mon étreinte.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore…? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il n'ose plus bouger, comme si ma réponse allait le briser. Il ne croise plus mon regard, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire.

« Si tu m'aimes, pars avec moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es tout pour moi, Naruto. Mon frère me ment, le Hokage me ment. Tout le monde me ment, sauf toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour rester sain. Je… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Que faire ? Je ne suis pas doué pour réfléchir avant d'agir alors je l'embrasse. Il m'avait dit, doucement, qu'il voulait me dire ce qu'il ressentait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Alors, nous avions créé un jeu. Il me disait le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait et je faisais de même. Ce n'était pas mon genre mais c'était plus facile pour nous deux. Mais je n'ai pas toujours respecté les règles du jeu. Je me souviens, c'était une fin de journée, le soleil se couchait doucement sur son corps à moitié nu. Nous n'avions pas de mission et en avions profité pour se reposer tranquillement au bord de la rivière. Je lui avais raconté que je m'étais entraîné là avec Yamato et Kakashi. Je lui avais raconté aussi comment il avait fait la cascade. Sasuke parcourait l'herbe de ses doigts puis mon bras. Je le trouvais incroyablement beau quand il était comme ça, calme et laissant ses soucis derrière lui. Et puis, la manière qu'il avait de me sourire me rassurait. La vie valait la peine d'être vécue au moins pour ça. Soupirant presque joyeusement, il s'était remis au-dessus de moi, un bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Ses lèvres avaient rencontré les miennes à plusieurs reprises, de nombreux baisers aériens qui me grisaient et étreignaient mon cœur. Alors je lui ai dit, les mots se sont échappés quand nos lèvres se touchaient.

« _Je t'aime, Sasuke._ »

Il m'avait regardé, tétanisé. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait jamais dit tel quel. Je me demandais pourquoi. Je voulais le lui dire, utiliser les mots qu'on doit dire… Je pensais que ça le rendrait heureux. Mais non. Il a froncé les sourcils.

« _Comment puis-je savoir si c'est la vérité ?_ » avait-il lancé durement avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Confus, je m'étais relevé en le regardant. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce à cause du jeu, croyait-il que je signifiais ici le contraire de ce que j'avais dit ? Non, c'était autre chose. Je l'embrassais tendrement dans le cou.

« _Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi, je ne suis pas devin._ »

Il m'avait regardé puis m'avait embrassé à peine avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Il hésita un instant, nouant nos doigts ensemble avant de me dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« _Tu sais… Je ne crois plus les gens quand ils me disent qu'il m'aime. Toutes ces filles qui te font des déclarations, par exemple, elles ne t'aiment pas mais te le dise quand même. À peine rejetées, elles t'oublient. Ces mots sont faciles à dire quand on ne les pense pas. Mon frère les disait tout le temps à mes parents, son soi disant amour ne l'a pas empêché de les tuer._ »

« _Et quand moi je dis que je t'aime, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me croire ? Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, je t'embrasserai autant de fois que tu le voudras si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour me croire. Tu le sais mais tu fuis devant des mots. Mais c'est moi qui parle, Sasuke, tu sais que je dis toujours ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je ne suis pas ton frère et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas celui qui s'est déclaré._ »

« _Je… Naruto, je t…_ » murmura-t-il gêné, balbutiant difficilement la fin de sa phrase.

« _Je sais._ » avais-je dit avec un sourire amusé. « _Je n'attendais pas de réponse de ta part, je voulais juste te le dire enfin._ »

Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, quelque part rassuré. Parfois, je haïssais Itachi pour ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke, pour la trace indélébile qu'il avait profondément ancré en lui. Mais, je connaissais la vérité. Itachi avait été obligé par Konoha de tuer sa propre famille. Il n'avait pas choisit. Peu de temps après, c'était la conclusion qu'avait tiré Sasuke quand il avait su toute la vérité.

« _On a toujours le choix._ » avais-je murmuré doucement pour qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Je comprenais le choix d'Itachi mais je ne l'approuvais pas. Je sais que personnellement je me serai battu pour chercher une autre solution, changer leurs esprits. Sasuke m'avait entendu et s'était énervé. J'avais mis fin à la dispute par un baiser. Il m'avait repoussé puis j'étais rentré chez moi, ce soir-là. On ne s'était pas vus pendant 3 mois après cette dispute, je devais faire une mission pour Jiraya à la dernière minute. J'en avais oublié de prévenir Sasuke et, de toute manière, je n'en avais pas le droit. Ces missions de l'époque était périlleuses, et surtout mondiales. Je les faisais avec Haku, un mercenaire avec qui je m'étais lié d'amitié. Nous avions vu des choses troublantes et, surtout, nous avions fait des choses…

« Naruto, dis-moi quelque chose. Parle-moi… »

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, Sasuke. »

Ma réponse lui tire un rire désabusé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble, je pensais que je pourrai trouver les mots… Mais les mots ne servent à rien avec Sasuke, il faut les faire entrer avec des actes. J'hésite puis l'embrasse longuement. Il ne proteste pas, loin de là, et passe même ses bras autour de mes hanches avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

« Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu as trahi Konoha ? Tu es devenu l'ennemi public numéro 1, toi, Naruto Uzumaki… »

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, Sasuke. J'en paye les conséquences à l'aube. »

Je viens de mentir. Le remarquera-t-il ? Non, son regard est grave. Lui non plus ne comprend pas. Il veut dire quelque chose puis se ravise. Je sais que quand il reprendra la parole, ce ne sera pas sur le même sujet.

« Gaara, tu l'avais changé, tu te souviens ? Il était Kazekage, pourquoi trahirait-il son propre village ? »

« Demande-lui… Tu veux vraiment me parler de Gaara maintenant ? Tu es venu la veille de l'exécution pour cela ? »

« Je ne te reconnais plus Naruto ! » peste-t-il en se relevant soudainement.

Les mots avaient fusé presque aussitôt. Je lui avais avoué que j'étais parti en mission mais je ne pouvais pas lui raconter. Je me doutais bien qu'une expérience comme celle-ci allait me changer, mais je ne pensais pas que ça affecterait notre relation. Ses mots m'avaient blessé plus que je n'osais l'avouer. Je m'étais dit que Sasuke me comprendrait toujours. Nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre et j'en étais le seul responsable. Je voulais lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir maintenant, nous ne jouions pas, c'était une vraie dispute. Sasuke me lançait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, à quel point il s'était senti seul sans moi ces trois derniers mois. Il croyait que, moi aussi, je l'avais abandonné, que je ne l'aimais plus. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas si je l'aimais encore, si je le respectais suffisamment parce que je ne lui avais pas dit pour ma mission.

« _Mais, Jiraya…_ »

« _Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu partais ! Tu sais comment je me suis senti, moi ? Tu te souviens des derniers mots que l'on a échangé avant que tu disparaisses ? Je suis venu te voir, j'ai mis ma fierté de côté pour toi, parce que je voulais que tout aille mieux entre nous, je ne supportais pas de te savoir en colère contre moi, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai pensé à toi toutes les minutes, cette nuit-là, à chercher les mots pour me faire pardonner. Et toi tu disparais ! Pas un mot, rien ! J'ai cru que…_ »

Il n'a pas eu besoin de terminer sa phrase. À sa place, j'aurais pensé la même chose, que je l'avais perdu, que c'était fini entre nous… Soudainement, il s'était mis à genoux devant moi, mes mains dans les siennes.

« _Je t'aime, Naruto, et je ne supporterai pas de te savoir loin de moi une nouvelle fois. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Tu es ma moitié, ma stabilité… Et je ne le redirai pas._ »

Il me lâcha les mains, les joues rouges. Les mots qu'il venait de dire l'ont surpris autant que moi. Cette nuit-là, je lui ai fait l'amour, je lui ai fait sentir que je l'aimais d'une autre manière. Le lendemain, je n'arrivais plus à enlever ses mots de la tête. Il m'aimait. J'étais stupidement heureux. Je soupire et ramène les draps sur moi.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? Toi aussi, parfois, je ne te reconnais plus. »

Il se tourne vers moi mais je ne le regarde pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder son expression blessée. Maintenant, on est quittes. Il s'assoit derrière moi et me prend tendrement dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête contre mon dos.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se dispute tout le temps, comme ça ? »

« Depuis toujours. » je fais remarquer. « Mais ça nous dérange depuis que c'est devenu sérieux… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est devenu sérieux ? Nos disputes ? Nous ? »

« L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. »

Nous restons silencieux. De temps en temps, il pose un baiser dans ma nuque, me murmure des mots d'amour. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Parce que tu me manques. »

J'avais promis à Sasuke de toujours le prévenir mais, parfois, ça nous tombe tout simplement dessus. Gaara m'avait fait parvenir une lettre par Temari. Je devinais l'importance du contenu avant même de l'avoir lu. Sasuke était en mission et il revenait le lendemain. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Je suis allé chez lui et j'ai laissé quand même un mot, plutôt maladroit. _Parti en mission, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens bientôt._ Après avoir relu mes quelques mots, je trouvais le message froid et avais rajouté _je t'aime. _Le mot n'était pas signé. Personne ne savait pour Sasuke et moi alors, parfois, nous nous laissions des mots non signés quand nous ne pouvions nous croiser. Sakura passait parfois chez l'un ou chez l'autre sans prévenir, nous préférions ne pas prendre de risques. En fait, c'était l'idée de Sasuke. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait tant que personne ne sache pour nous deux. Peut-être avait-il honte d'être tombé amoureux de celui dont il s'était tant moqué dans sa jeunesse ? Honnêtement, je m'en fichais, mais mentir à Sakura ne me plaisait pas. N'était-elle pas notre meilleure amie ? À la porte de Konoha, j'avais regardé en arrière. Un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillait. Quelque chose allait se passer, je le sentais. Sasuke m'embrasse, entre de force sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis, pris par surprise. De la salive glisse le long de mon menton puis contre mon cou. Agilement, il se met à califourchon au-dessus de moi sans cesser le baiser. Je reprends mon souffle.

« Ne devrais-tu pas rentrer ? » je murmure. « Tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu restes avec moi, non ? »

« Seule Tsunade et ton garde savent que je suis là. Et Tsunade sait pour nous depuis un bout de temps… Souviens-toi… »

Malgré moi, j'éclate de rire. Pourtant, la situation à l'origine n'a rien de drôle. J'étais à l'hôpital, rentrant de cette fameuse mission pour laquelle mon pressentiment s'était révélé exact. J'entendais une voix pester à côté de moi et cela me réveilla. Je vis alors que c'était Sasuke.

« _Mon amour !_ » s'était-il alors exclamé avant de pouvoir retenir ces mots très… rares.

Il avait rougi, gêné. Peut-être avait-il un jour envisagé de le dire mais avait trouvé ça ridicule, bien qu'exact. Je dois avouer que sur le moment, j'avais trouvé ça à la fois adorable et affreux. Nous nous étions regardé en silence pendant un moment puis il avait soupiré.

« _Je suis en colère, tu t'en doutes._ »

« _Comme toujours, Sasu._ » je plaisantais. « _Je suis juste tombé contre plus fort que moi, ça arrive. Je me suis un peu dépassé plus que je n'aurais dû mais bon, j'en suis revenu !_ »

« _Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, on ne peut rien y faire si tu ne connais pas le mot prudence. C'est ce que tu es et ce qui te rend si spécial…_ »

« _Pourquoi es-tu en colère, alors ?_ »

« _Je suis en colère contre moi… J'ai réfléchis, pendant que tu dormais. Il est temps que je me comporte en adulte, l'un de nous doit bien le faire, non ? …Je veux te garder à mes côtés, tant pis si on apprend pour nous deux. On devrait vivre ensemble et puis tenter de faire davantage de missions ensemble, je ne sais pas… Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est dangereux, d'autant plus que nous sommes ninja. Je n'avais jamais eu autre chose que mon honneur à protéger avant et si je ne veux pas te perdre, il faut que je change, que je m'occupe de toi, même si je ne suis vraiment pas du genre altruiste._ »

« _On a le temps d'y réfléchir, non ? Je suis à l'hôpital mais ce n'est pas la première fois… Sois un peu moins sérieux._ »

Au fond, ça me faisait plaisir. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que Sasuke se force à devenir autre chose que lui-même pour moi. On disait souvent qu'il fallait faire des compromis dans un couple, je préférais croire qu'on pouvait rester nous-mêmes, quitte à se disputer. Nous nous disputions souvent avant, ça ne nous avait pas empêcher de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'un compromis, en plus. Je l'aimais lui, tout entier. Il me regarda avec tant de tendresse que je trouvais ça inquiétant. Puis, il me demanda d'un geste de lui faire de la place dans le lit et vint se blottir contre moi. Je me blâmais contre cette imprudence qui me caractérisait en le prenant dans mes bras. Sasuke se montrait toujours extrêmement fort, j'en oubliais les cicatrices qui avait fondé sa personnalité. Il avait perdu ceux qu'ils aimaient et cela l'avait forgé. Je me rendais compte à quel point l'idée qu'il pouvait me perdre le ramenait dans son passé torturé. Je ne devais pas mourir comme ses parents et je ne devais pas le trahir comme l'avait fait son frère. Quoique, Itachi ne l'avait pas trahi au final mais je ne voulais pas revenir sur le sujet. Tsunade n'était pas la dernière à me dire que j'avais un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, pensif. Que pouvais-je faire ? Il dû se douter que je pensais encore à ce qu'il m'avait dit et il m'embrassa pour attirer mon attention. Cela fonctionna immédiatement, ses lèvres produisaient toujours le même effet sur moi…

« _Sasuke, j'apprécie ton dévouement envers Naruto mais n'oublie pas qu'il est alité et est supposé se reposer !_ »

Nous avions sursauté, rouges de honte, osant à peine regarder Tsunade qui affichait un sourire espiègle. Elle me donna les médicaments que je devais prendre et sortit sans ajouter aucune remarque acide. Surprenant, venant d'elle. Quoique, c'était une femme, elle avait plus de subtilité. Je n'osais pas imaginer si Jiraya… Sasuke pensa la même chose car il se leva pour fermer les rideaux de la chambre, histoire de s'assurer une certaine intimité.

« Naruto… »

Sa voix est un murmure délicieux à mes oreilles qui me ramène au temps présent. Je griffe son dos, cambré, ma peau collée à la sienne. Il est déjà venu en moi mais ça ne semble pas lui suffire… Je suis à bout de forces mais je ne me plains pas loin de là. Je suis à lui et je veux qu'il m'utilise pour se sentir mieux s'il en a besoin. En fait, ce dont il a besoin, c'est moi, non ? Nos halètements résonnent dans toute la pièce et m'étourdissent. Il m'embrasse presque furieusement, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Je crois qu'il réalise ce que j'ai fait et ce qu'il va se passer à l'aube. Pas étonnant qu'il m'en veuille. Il me donne des derniers coups de rein avec force, libérant mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression de me briser et je me dis que c'est peut-être le cas. Je tiens désespérément ses poignets, y enfonçant mes ongles.

« Pourquoi, hein ? » me demande-t-il sans cesser de bouger violemment en moi. « Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de nous trahir ? »

Je ne trouve plus l'air nécessaire pour lui répondre et ma vue s'embrouille. Je m'agrippe juste à lui, comme si je pouvais lui répondre de cette manière.

« Tu n'as jamais recherché le pouvoir comme j'ai pu le faire, tu n'as toujours cherché qu'à nous protéger ! » continue-t-il, je sais qu'il en a besoin. « Est-ce que tu nous mentais depuis le début ? »

Je sens que je perds peu à peu connaissance, bien que mon corps perçoive chacun de ses mouvements et y réagisse. J'entends ma respiration, irrégulière et sifflante. Sa voix parvient en sons incohérents à mes oreilles. Je sais de toute façon ce qu'il me dit. J'ai entendu une voix hurler, quand ils m'ont emmené. Et c'était la sienne. Tsunade avait reçu de la part de ses unités spéciales un compte-rendu des plus troublants. Il y était dit que la mort du Hokage, celui avant elle, avait été programmé par une association secrète qui se faisait appeler les Démons. Au départ, elle avait trouvé cela improbable mais tout concordait. Gaara n'avait pété les plombs que pour créer une diversion et ce n'était pas juste quelqu'un qui avait profité de la panique ambiante pour s'attaquer au Hokage. Soyons honnête, je me suis toujours demandé comment les gens avaient pu croire à cette hypothèse. Nous étions neuf, éparpillés ici et là, dans chacun des villages. Des complots trouvaient soudain leur conclusion. La mort du Kazekage avaient été également orchestrée par nous, Gaara plus exactement, afin qu'il puisse prendre sa place tout en se plaçant en victime. L'autopsie à la lumière des nouveaux éléments avaient révélé que l'un des neuf l'avait tué. Quant au Hokage, la vérité faisait enfin surface. Gaara et moi nous étions retrouvé seuls pour un combat, soi disant, où je voulais l'arrêter et le ramener à la raison. J'avais en réalité feint ce combat et avais tué le Hokage, non sans difficulté, puis étais revenu auprès de Gaara. Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour ramener Tsunade au village ? Oui, et une fois qu'elle aussi aurait été tuée et avec ma popularité grandissante, je me rapprochais du trône, pour ainsi dire. De fil en aiguille, les neuf auraient pris la tête du monde entier et cela en toute légalité apparente. Voilà ce que disait le dossier, avec preuves à l'appui rassemblées par toutes les unités de chaque pays. Quand ils sont venus m'arrêter, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris. Je n'ai même pas cherché à me défendre ni à protester. Je suis tellement honnête. Ou non. Ils pensaient me connaître et étaient totalement déstabilisés. Mais le pire avait été Sasuke. Il était immédiatement venu chez moi avant qu'il ne m'emmène. À son regard, je voyais qu'il était prêt à tuer quiconque me faisait du mal.

« _Hey._ » avais-je dit avec un sourire. « _Venu me dire au revoir ?_ »

« _Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Naruto, dis-moi la vérité et on s'enfuira s'il le faut, je me fiche du nombres de personnes que je devrais tuer._ »

Tsunade avait froncé les sourcils. Je pense qu'elle se doutait que Sasuke allait venir, elle savait pour nous deux. Il fallait que j'évite des ennuis à mon petit-ami. Mais ce n'était pas mon truc, les machinations et tout ça. Puis je me suis souvenu de notre jeu. Menteur menteur, nous l'appelions comme ça parfois. Alors j'ai éclaté de rire. Tout le monde m'avait regardé avec surprise. Je ricanais encore un peu quand il me gifla. Je tins ma joue sans ne rien laisser paraître.

« _Sasuke… Je ne me défends pas, tu le vois bien. J'ai essayé et j'ai échoué, fin de l'histoire._ »

Il n'a rien répondu, il m'a juste regardé, cherchant la vérité dans mon regard, dans un geste. Comme rien ne se passait et que Tsunade voulait sûrement éviter un drame, en plus de me faire subir un interrogatoire musclé, elle m'emmena. Nous marchions quand sa voix se fit entendre derrière moi, un hurlement plus qu'autre chose, rempli de colère, d'incompréhension, de désespoir.

« _Et moi ? Je n'étais qu'un divertissement ? Est-ce que tu m'as trahi aussi ? RÉPONDS-MOI, NARUTO !_ »

Je fermais les yeux et continuais à avancer en silence. Son cri m'avait brisé, sur le moment. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais, je l'aurais embrassé, j'aurais tout fait pour le rassurer… Une main sur ma joue me réveille doucement. Quand me suis-je endormi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis tombé dans les pommes quand il me faisait l'amour, ou plutôt quand il m'a baisé violemment.

« Tu pleures. » constate-t-il seulement et je me blâme pour ça.

Je tente de me redresser mais il n'a pas été doux, loin de là. Il a un petit rire moqueur et me masse le bas du dos une fois qu'il m'a retourné.

« On se fait toujours l'amour de cette manière quand on se dispute… Et je m'en veux à chaque fois. D'habitude, j'ai le temps de venir m'excuser mais, là… Tu ne peux pas mentir ? Dire que ce n'est pas toi ? Je ne veux pas que tout ce que nous avons maladroitement construit disparaisse en un seul coup d'épée… »

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord mais… Je me dis qu'il est vraiment à court d'idées pour proposer une solution que même moi je n'aurais jamais proposé. Euh, bon, peut-être que j'aurais la même idée à la con mais là n'est pas la question. Je change de sujet.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de comment c'est, d'avoir Orochimaru comme maître. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est un enfoiré mais on s'accorde bien, on se ressemble. Comme Jiraya et toi ou Sakura et Tsunade, au fond. Où est Jiraya, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il avait pas mal de trucs à régler, la plupart avec des femmes. »

« Sur ça, au moins, tu ne lui ressembles pas. »

Il s'arrête et regarde par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire pareil, la lune qui baignait la chambre d'un lumière diaphane à travers la fine feinte qui sert de fenêtre n'est plus. Peu à peu, le jour reprend ses droits.

« Tu devrais y aller. » je murmure.

« Sakura n'y croit pas, tu sais, à cette histoire. Mais elle n'a rien trouvé pour te disculper, pour tous vous disculper. »

« J'ai bien fait mon travail, vous vous êtes attachés à moi. »

« Tu l'as trop bien fait, si tu es tombé amoureux. »

Je souris. Si on voit les choses comme ça, c'est sûr…

« Tu es tombé amoureux, hein…? »

Sa voix n'a pas tremblé, inutile d'en rajouter. Je me dis que décidément, oui, je l'aime, aussi bien pour sa force d'esprit extraordinaire et ses facultés d'adaptation que ses faiblesses, le fait qu'il soit terriblement rancunier et qu'il n'arrive pourtant pas à me haïr. Je l'aime parce que c'est Sasuke, tout simplement. Je me retourne et me redresse pour que nos visages soient au même niveau. Je caresse sa nuque et la marque d'Orochimaru.

« Tu aimerais pouvoir me contrôler comme il peut le faire avec toi ? » je murmure.

« Parfois… Puis je me rappelle que tu es un incontrôlable. »

Je l'embrasse tendrement sans pour autant lui répondre ou le rassurer.

« File. Le jour se lève, ils vont venir me chercher. »

Il hésite, effleure mes lèvres d'un baiser puis m'embrasse franchement. Cette nuit passée ensemble était courte mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a duré au moins 10 ans… Il se lève brusquement et s'habille sans me regarder. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a toujours préféré cacher ses sentiments, surtout ceux qui montrent ses faiblesses. Je récupère mes vêtements et m'habille moi aussi, plus lentement. Il aimerait pouvoir me toucher, je peux le sentir d'ici, mais il se retient, sinon, il sait qu'il ne pourra plus me lâcher, me laisser partir. Il doit choisir entre son devoir de shinobi et moi. Non, il doit choisir son devoir de shinobi tout court. Et cela implique de ne pas s'interposer, de laisser ses sentiments de côté et de laisser faire la justice. Alors il sort sans un regard en arrière, poussant la porte avec force. Le garde le regarde partir avec un regard presque ahuri. Tu m'étonnes, il a du nous entendre faire l'amour toute la nuit, il ne doit rien y comprendre, le pauvre. Je soupire et m'assois. Gaara et moi avons réussi à communiquer, ce ne fut pas difficile. Nous devons mettre le plan en route, au moins lui et moi. Surtout moi. Et les autres seront prévenus immédiatement, que ce soit par nous ou par les shinobis des différents villages, communiquant par la pensée ou un truc du genre… La pièce est moins sombre et je devine que le soleil commence donc à se lever. C'est l'heure. Le garde ouvre à nouveau la porte sur Tsunade et mes anciens maîtres, seul Jiraya manque à l'appel. J'ai menti à Sasuke, je sais où il est. Il est allé rejoindre 8, Killer Bee. Je les suis sans rien dire et je me rends bien compte que mon attitude les trouble. Ils me connaissent depuis si longtemps, je ne suis vraiment pas du genre silencieux. Pourtant, ils vont bien devoir s'habituer parce que je ne vais pas leur taper la causette à l'échafaud. Je suis peut-être bon enfant mais pas à ce point. Dans la foule, je reconnais les visages de mes amis et choisis de ne pas les regarder, de les ignorer. Je m'arrête néanmoins au niveau de Sasuke qui lève difficilement les yeux sur moi. Je sais que mes maîtres nous entende mais, voilà, il faut que je le dises maintenant.

« Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais. On ne joue plus Sasuke alors laisse-moi être honnête, pour une fois. Non, je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Et je reprends ma route après avoir vu le désespoir se lire dans son regard. Je sens qu'il me regarde encore, déboussolé, brisé, espérant que je cache quelque chose, que je lui ai menti. J'ai envie de lui crier que oui, je lui mens, mais je ne peux pas. Il fallait que je le fasse, au pire, ça le libérera de moi, si je meurs. Je monte sur une vaste estrade, curieux tout de même. Je n'ai jamais assisté à une exécution, les ninjas meurent généralement au combat. Ça doit surprendre, qu'aucun des neuf n'ait tenté de se défendre. Comme si tout était un jeu que nous avions perdu, et nous sommes bons perdants. Tsunade s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Naruto Uzumaki, 9, membre des Démons. Reconnais-tu avoir trahi Konoha, ta patrie et ton devoir de ninja ? »

« Oui. » je réponds sans quitter Sasuke du regard.

« Reconnais-tu avoir participé au meurtre du Hokage ? »

« Oui, enfin, j'ai fait plus que participer… »

Un murmure choqué parcourt l'assemblée. Je me dis que je ne suis pas si mauvais acteur, au final.

« Avez-vous suivi les ordres d'une tierce personne ? » tente Tsunade, toujours convaincue de mon innocence, j'en suis sûr.

« Non. » je réponds, mon regard toujours accroché à celui de Sasuke. « Je suis suffisamment intelligent pour y avoir pensé seul, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre contrôlable… » j'ajoute sur un ton railleur.

Le regard de Sasuke s'illumine soudain et il regarde enfin dans la direction vers laquelle il doit regarder. Il a compris, ça y est, j'avais raison de lui faire confiance, il est le seul ici qui est en mesure de comprendre et qui me connais assez pour reconnaître mes subtilités, si on peut dire ça. Maintenant, il doit faire vite. Je n'ai plus rien à faire, il est le seul à pouvoir agir. Il le sait et n'hésite pas longtemps.

« STOP ! » hurle-t-il.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un cri de désespoir ou de colère. Quoi que, Sasuke est toujours en colère. Enfin, bref. Les autres le regardent monter sans comprendre sur l'estrade. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Que va-t-il faire ? Je crois que je sais. Je crois aussi que nous ne vivrons plus notre idylle cachée à partir de maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Je te hais de tout mon cœur, Sasuke. » je réponds sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Il sourit puis m'embrasse passionnément. Un mince filet de salive relie encore nos lèvres quand il met fin au baiser, ce qui me fait rougir. Il m'a embrassé en public. Carrément. Il est barré, ce type. Il essuie mes lèvres.

« Menteur. » me murmure-t-il. « Canalise ton chakra s'il-te-plaît. » me demande-t-il à haute voix.

Kakashi s'approche, lui aussi est en train de comprendre quelque chose. Je m'exécute. Je ne peux pas dire à Sasuke où chercher mais je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de le guider. Il ouvre ma bouche et me fait tirer la langue sur laquelle on peut voir un sceau. Sasuke et Kakashi le reconnaissent et ce-dernier jure, cherchant le propriétaire du sceau dans l'assemblée. Tsunade n'a pas besoin de se rapprocher, elle a passé toute sa jeunesse aux côtés d'Orochimaru, elle connaît tous ces sorts qu'il a créé pour que ses ennemis lui disent la vérité… ou que ses soldats se taisent à jamais. Sasuke inspire tandis que Tsunade ordonne la capture d'Orochimaru. Je pense qu'il veut m'enlever le sceau lui-même et je lui fais confiance pour cela. Il est plus fort que son maître, je le sais. Je ferme les yeux et attend, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose sur ma langue soit la sienne s'y enroulant avec exaltation. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes puis quittons en même temps l'estrade. Il faut retrouver Orochimaru avant qu'il échappe pour de bon à Konoha. Gaara me fait savoir que la nouvelle est parvenue dans tous les villages et que Jiraya part avec Killer Bee à la recherche des complices du maître de Sasuke. Je lui en fais part et il me regarde en coin.

« Comment faites-vous cela ? »

« Tu sais que nous sommes différents, on dit que des démons dorment en nous. C'est peut-être vrai, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, les plus âgés d'entre nous sont venus à notre rencontre il y a longtemps et nous avons élaboré cette technique pour toujours rester en contact… »

« Pourquoi Orochimaru vous a-t-il piégés ? »

« Parce qu'il a été plus rapide que nous ! » je peste, ravi de pouvoir enfin dire tout ce que je pense comme je le veux. « Nous enquêtions sur lui et il a pris peur, à raison, donc voilà ce que ça a donné. Il a des alliés un peu partout, enfin ça tu le sais… »

« Et ils ont falsifié les informations. Je pense qu'il a eu peur de vous. C'est un lâche. »

J'acquiesce en silence. Nous nous arrêtons subitement. Il n'est pas loin. Kakashi et Sakura s'arrêtent non loin de nous. Un hochement de tête suffit et nous savons quoi faire. Nous avons conscience que celui qui doit l'arrêter est Sasuke. Ou moi, mais Sasuke connaît toutes ses faiblesses. Kakashi arrive devant lui le premier. Nous ne faisons pas traîner les choses en discussions inutiles et attaquons directement. Quand il esquive Kakashi, Sakura arrive sur sa gauche avec une force et une violence dignes de Tsunade. Il est visiblement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait ce niveau si jeune. Il nous a pris pour qui ? Je suis derrière lui, mon rasengan prêt. Ça, il ne peut pas l'esquiver et est blessé au bras. Je crois sérieusement qu'il m'a pris en grippe personnellement. Tant mieux. Ça l'empêche de percevoir Sasuke qui le transperce de son épée.

« Dans le dos, pour les lâches de ton espèce. » susurre-t-il avant que Kakashi assomme le traître violemment.

Je vois que Sasuke veut en finir maintenant avec l'homme mais il doit être jugé. Il n'a pas tué un mais deux Kage. Entre autres, il a malgré lui fait la liste de tous ses crimes en nous accusant. Je soupire de soulagement et Sakura nous regarde avec un grand sourire. Je me doutais qu'elle avait deviné, pour Sasuke et moi. Je préfère l'ignorer, gêné comme toujours quand on en vient aux histoires de cœur. Nous ramenons Orochimaru et j'espère que tout sera bientôt fini. Ces jours et jours passés à mentir à ceux que j'aime m'ont épuisé. Bien sûr, ça ne m'empêche pas de me joindre aux festivités en mon honneur, qui éviterait un tel moment. Je retrouve enfin mes amis en étant moi-même, après tout. Sasuke se tient à une distance respectable tout au long de la soirée, bien que tout le monde soit désormais au courant. En revanche, je conclus par la descente de son verre que ce soir, la distance sera tout sauf respectable. Je souris dans mon verre et décide de m'amuser pour le moment avec tout le monde. Je reste un temps à discuter avec Sakura, rattrapant le temps perdu et pouvant enfin lui parler de Sasuke comme je le souhaite, puis nous rentrons lorsque la nuit est bien avancée. Il fait froid mais j'apprécie, j'ai passé tellement de temps enfermé, récemment ! Je tournoie en riant, ce qui me fait conclure que je suis bourré moi aussi. Je m'échoue dans les bras de Sasuke avec un grand sourire. Il a un petit soupir.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, encore ? »

« Je suis heureux, Sasuke ! Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu, sauf si c'est nécessaire comme aujourd'hui. Tu t'en es rendu compte, de l'importance de la sincérité dans un couple… »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte. » murmure-t-il doucement, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? » je demande timidement.

« Oui, terriblement. »

Je souris et ouvre la porte de chez moi. Cette fois, nous attendons d'être arrivé dans la chambre. Cette fois, il ne déchire pas mes vêtements mais me caresse tendrement, m'embrasse dans le cou. Il enlève mon t-shirt et le fait tomber par terre avant de me faire asseoir sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Il enlève son propre t-shirt et prend mon visage dans ses mains.

« Tu restes avec moi, cette fois, ok ? Ne laisse pas ton esprit vagabonder dans le passé, je te veux toi, et toi maintenant. »

Je hoche la tête, un peu impressionné. Alors, il a remarqué, que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs ? Je crois que j'avais vraiment eu peur de mourir et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je le lui dis, parce que je veux tout lui dire maintenant. Il me sourit et je me rends compte que je suis le seul à qui il sourit comme ça. Je suis diablement chanceux, n'empêche. Ça, je ne lui dit pas.

« Merci, de m'aimer. » je lui dit finalement.

« Oh, je ne t'aime pas _tant_ que ça. » modère-t-il.

Je prends alors soudainement le dessus et le chatouille impitoyablement.

« Menteur. » je murmure contre ses lèvres avant de le laisser me montrer qu'il ne m'aime pas _tant _que ça.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il est donc temps de me laisser une ou deux reviews si vous avez lu ! Merci d'avance :D<em>


End file.
